She's the Scouts Daughter
by Katariina Sofia
Summary: 'Being the new girl is hard; new city, new school, no friends, no one to talk to. Now it's just old' **First FNL FF, go easy on me** Anna is new to Dillon, what happens when the resident playboy, Tim Riggins, finds out her secret? Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

_Being the new girl is hard; new city, new school, no friends, no one to talk to._

The SUV drove through the center of Dillon, Texas; home of the 2006 Texas State Champions the Panthers. The car turned off at a car dealership. In the SUV were six kids with their dad. There was Kyle and Mark, the twin seniors; Devon, the junior, Paul and Skyler the freshman; and Anna, the sophomore. Their dad got out of the car and walked into the dealership. Skyler was sitting in the front passenger seat. He turned around to look as his only sister, who sat in the very back of the SUV.

"You going to behave this time?" asked Skyler.

"Bite me," said Anna still looking out the window.

"Just leave her alone about it man," said Mark tossing a football up in the air.

Skyler turned around in his seat when his dad got back in. he put the car in drive and they continued on their way towards their new house. The SUV pulled up to a two-story house. Everyone started to pile out of the car except for Anna. Anna's dad walked back over to the car and stuck his head in the back door.

"You have to get out eventually," said her dad.

"Or I can sit here for a week or two and be ready to leave; again," said Anna.

"Get out of the car," said her dad.

Anna huffed as she climbed out of the SUV. She grabbed her bag and walked in the house and up the stairs. She walked down the hall to the last room and tossed her bag on the bed and collapsed on the bed next to it.

_Being the new girl is hard; new city, new school, no friends, no one to talk to. Now it's just old._

"You ready for school?" asked Anna's dad knocking on the door.

"Not going," said Anna.

"Like hell. Now get up and get going," said her dad walking down the hall.

Anna got up and showered. She pulled on a pair of skintight jeans and a black vest over her bra. She found a pair of red heels and pulled them on and pulled her long auburn hair into a ponytail. She smiled as she applied her make up. She stood up and did a once over in the mirror before she walked down the stairs.

Her brother's were standing at the front door staring out the door.

"What's going on?" asked Anna.

"New Cars," said Mark handing her a set of keys.

Their dad was outside talking to Buddy Garrity, who owned the dealership. Anna shrugged her shoulders and looked at her keys then the cars parked in the driveway and along the street. Mark walked out of the house and over to the Mazda MX-5. Kyle followed his brother out of the house and over to his Chevrolet Silverado and jumped up into the cab and pulled off. Devon turned and smiled at Anna before he walked out to the Infiniti G and driving off. Skyler and Paul walked over to Anna and smiled.

"I'm not taking you to school," said Anna walking out of the house and over to the Volkswagon Touareg.

Paul and Skyler shook their heads as they walked back into the house to wait on their dad.

Anna pulled up into the parking lot and watched everyone around her go into the building. She watched her brothers chat with some of the football players. She shook her head as she watched them. She still had the car running and was considering putting it in reverse and pulling out of the school.

There was a knock on her window. It was a red headed woman with files in her hand. By this time the majority of everyone was in the school. She sighed and turned off the car. She grabbed her bag and got out.

"Hi, I'm Mrs. Taylor the guidance counselor," she said. "You must be AnnaLeigh Carter."

"Uh…yeah, Carter," said Anna smirking.

"Well why don't you come with me and I will get you your schedule," said Mrs. Taylor.

"Okay," said Anna.

Anna followed Mrs. Taylor into the school and into her office. She got her schedule from Mrs. Taylor after her searching for it for twenty minutes.

"Almost go out with an extra day of summer vacation," chuckled Mrs. Taylor.

"Almost," said Anna.

"Well, home room is over. You can head to first period English," said Mrs. Taylor handing over the paper. "Oh, would you do me a favor, please?"

"What?" asked Anna.

"Can you run this to Coach Taylor's office?" asked Mrs. Taylor. "It's off of the gym."

"A grocery list?" asked Anna taking the paper.

"Husband," said Mrs. Taylor.

"Ah," said Anna walking out of the office.

Anna took her time walking to the gym. Everyone in the hallway stared at her as she walked. She caught the eyes of some of the football players.

_Like they have a chance, _thought Anna.

Anna found the gym. She walked across the floor and into the offices. She, unfortunately had to go through the locker room to get to Coach Taylor's office. Luckily there wasn't anybody in there. She walked over to the door that had his name on it. She lifted her hand and knocked on the door.

"Yeah!" shouted the coach.

Anna opened the door and walked into the office.

"Hun, I think you have to wrong office," said Coach Taylor trying to focus on berating his captains.

"So you're not Coach Taylor? Husband to the guidance counselor who asked me to deliver this to you?" asked Anna smirking.

Coach Taylor huffed as he took the paper and looked at it. Anna started to leave to office when he stopped her.

"Don't you think you should be wearing a little more clothes?" asked Coach.

"Nope," said Anna walking out.

Coach Taylor shook his head and went back to berating his captains.


	2. Chapter 2

Anna was sitting in the guidance office waiting on Mrs. Taylor to show up. She had been caught skipping class. Finally Mrs. Taylor walked into the office.

"Why'd you skip?" asked Mrs. Taylor.

"I don't want to be here," said Anna. "I have no 'Dillon Pride'."

"Not funny. You can't be skipping classes. Since it is your first day you are going to be let off with a warning. Just don't do it again," said Mrs. Taylor.

"Okay," said Anna standing up.

"Oh. And for some reason Coach Taylor wants to see you in his office,' said Mrs. Taylor.

"Um, okay," said Anna walking out of the office.

Anna made her way back to the gym and into the locker room. This time she wasn't so lucky about nobody being in there. Every guy stopped and turned to watch her walk across the floor. She knocked on Coach's door and walked.

"Ah, Miss Carter," said Coach. "Have a seat."

Anna sat down on the couch in his office.

"Since I'm the only one that seems to have a problem with this issue I get to deal with it," said Coach.

"What issue?" asked Anna, knowing he was talking about her clothes.

"You attire," said Coach. "How old are you?"

"Sixteen," said Anna.

"A sixteen year old girl shouldn't be wearing clothes like this," said Coach motioning towards her clothes. "I wouldn't let my daughter out of the house in those clothes. And I'm sure if your dad saw you in those clothes he wouldn't have let you out either."

"Actually, my dad did let me out of the house in these clothes," said Anna. "He did so because he knew that if he hadn't I would do anything I could to get out of the school and make us move, again. So don't tell me what I should or shouldn't be doing. Since you were the only one to have problem with my clothes, it's not a problem at all. Good afternoon, Coach."

Anna got up from the couch and was fixing to leave when Coach stopped her.

"You are going to help wit practice in the afternoons, starting tomorrow," said Coach.

"Whatever," said Anna.

"Immediately following school tomorrow, be here ready to work. Heels wouldn't be good footwear," said Coach.

Anna smirked and walked out of the office and back towards the locker room. She was pissed as hell and really didn't want to deal with football players. As she was walking through the locker room one of the players said something to her.

"Hey, sexy. Why don't you become a tutor girl. I'm sure you cane help me with Anatomy," he said.

Anna stopped her in tracks and turned to face the player. She started to walk back over to him when Skyler stepped in front of her.

"Anna, don't," said Skyler.

"Man, move. Get your own girl," said the player shoving Skyler out of the way.

"Man, that's my sister," said Skyler.

"You need an Anatomy tutor?" said Anna smiling at the player.

"Oh, yeah. And you look like you know some Anatomy," said the player.

Anna smiled and turned to walk away.

"Aw, baby come on," said the player.

Anna turned back and punched the player in the nose. She hit him a few more times before she was picked up and pulled away from the player. The person who had her stayed behind her holding her arms behind her back.

"Now you have a nasal fracture! And if you ever saw another comment like that to me again, I'll give you and Orbital fracture along with broken Tibia and a radial fracture! How's that for anatomy?" said Anna. "Let go of me!"

"Smash, let her go," said Coach.

"Are you serious Coach?" said the bleeding player. "She broke my nose!"

Coach Taylor shook his head as Anna walked out of the locker room. Anna walked to her car and jumped in and started it. She pulled out of her parking spot and drove off out of the parking lot. She watched as a black pick up pulled out of the parking lot after her. She shrugged her shoulders and kept driving.

She finally pulled off at a small quickie mart to grab something to eat. She parked the car and got out, locking it behind her. She walked into the store and walked over to the fridges with the drinks. She picked up a Dr. Pepper as she eyes the beer. She sighed and walked over to the potato chips. She heard the bell over the door ring as another customer walked in. She heard the fridge open and close and the person walk over to the counter. She grabbed a bag of chips and walked up to the counter.

Sitting on the counter was a case of beer. She stepped back and waited. The man behind the counter told her to go ahead and check out.

"He's not ready yet," said the cashier.

Anna nodded her head and handed over the money for her drink and chips. She grabbed her bag as a man walked up to the counter. He was tall and had long brown hair. He handed over the money for the beer and the chips he had picked up. Anna walked out the door and over to her car.

"Hey!" shouted the guy from his car. "You're the girl who punched Tyrone's ass, aren't you?"

"That depends. Who are you?" asked Anna.

"Tim Riggins. I play fullback on the team," said Tim.

"Then, no I wasn't," smiled Anna getting in her car.

She almost had the door closed when he walked up, beer in hand.

"You sure about that?" asked Tim. "Cause that was one hell of a punch."

"Is that a complement?" asked Anna. "Are you even old enough to buy that?"

"Uh, no I'm not. But that doesn't stop me," said Tim. "You want one?"

"I want a case to myself. I don't share well, honey," said Anna.

Tim smiled and stepped back from the car, "Come and pick something out."

Anna smiled and climbed out of the car. She followed Tim into the store and over towards the beer. Anna looked at everything and pulled out a six pack of Budweiser. Tim smiled as they walked up to the counter.

"Tim," said the cashier. "Selling to you is one thing, but to some minor is a different thing."

"So, because I'm not a dude and on the football team you don't think you should break the law. But what if someone just happens to tell a state trooper what you're doing and have you arrested. That would be horrible now wouldn't it," said Anna.

"Just give me the money," he said.

Anna smiled as she handed over the money and walked out of the store. She walked over to her car and got in. Tim knocked on her window and she rolled it down.

"If you want to hang out this is where I live. You can drink those anytime over there," said Tim.

"Thanks for the offer," said Anna folding the paper up. "But I can drink at my house."

Anna handed over a piece of paper that had her address on it.

"You can come over if you want and drink," said Anna backing out of the parking lot.

Tim smirked as he looked down at the paper. He walked back over to his car and drove off towards his house.


	3. Chapter 3

It was finally Friday afternoon. Anna, much to the dismay of Coach Taylor, had skipped out on the afternoon help he assigned her. Anna had also successfully avoided Tim Riggins walking through the hallways. Anna was standing at her locker and heard someone walk up next to her. It was Lyla.

"Yeah?" said Anna turning to face her.

"My name is," started Lyla.

"Lyla Garrity. I know. What do you want?" asked Anna.

"I want to ask you to dawn a Panthers Uniform and cheer with us tonight at the game," said Lyla, with a big smile on her face.

"No," said Anna walking away.

Anna was halfway to her car when Coach Taylor found her.

"And where do you think you are going Miss Carter?" asked Coach walking up.

"Home. Because I have no reason to stay after and help _your_ football players," said Anna opening her door.

Coach closed the door and took the keys from her and locked it back and started walking towards the field. Anna huffed and started to follow him. By the time that Anna had caught up with the man he was on the field already.

"Coach, my keys," said Anna.

"Sorry. I don't have your keys," said Coach Taylor.

"Look. Give me my keys and I will be out of your hair and you wont ever see me again," said Anna.

"Not going to happen. What I need you to do is take those cones back to the locker room and pick up some extra towels for the boys," said Coach Taylor.

"Whatever," said Anna walking over towards the bleachers.

Anna walked up into the stands and sat down and watched the rest of the practice. Once practice was over the guys started to take their jerseys and pads off. Coach looked up into the stands and Anna smiled back at him.

"What do you think you are doing Riggins? You've got bleacher runs to do. Get to it," said Coach Taylor.

Tim cursed under his breath and he started to run up the bleacher steps. Anna watched Tim run up and down the steps. After his tenth trip up he slowly walked down the steps. He stopped just above where Anna had been sitting and collapsed on the bleacher seat.

Anna walked back up the steps and stopped where her bag was sitting. She unscrewed the cap on water bottle and started to slowly poor it on Tim's Face and chest.

"That's cold, but it feels good," said Tim, not opening his eyes.

"And what earned you bleacher runs?" asked Anna when he sat up.

"Showed up to practice hung over this morning," said Tim.

"That was dumb," said Anna.

"It happens," said Tim.

"Hey, Anna. We need to go. Dad's pissed and wants to talk to you," said Paul walking up the steps.

"Not gonna happen," said Anna as she took a sip of the water.

Tim looked over at Anna and saw she was sweating. He smiled and took his water bottle and poured a little on her head.

"That's not funny Riggins," said Skyler walking up.

"Cool it Sky. I'm older than you. I can take care of myself," said Anna as she wiped her hand across her face.

Skyler and Paul turned and walked down the bleachers and over to Mark's car to wait on him. Tim smiled and looked over at Anna. She had just run her hand across her left eyes getting the water off her face. Tim frowned and took his towel and poured water on it and ran it across her face.

"Hey! What are you doing?" said Anna turning away from him.

"Look at me," said Tim.

"No. I've got to go," said Anna standing up.

Tim stood up and grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. Anna immediately looked down at her shoes. Tim lifted her face so he could look at it. Anna's left eye was in the healing process of a black eye. It was faded, but it was there.

"What happened?" asked Tim.

"Would you believe me if I said I fell?" asked Anna.

"No," said Tim.

"Then my dad," said Anna.

Tim didn't answer her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her down the bleacher steps and over to his truck. Screw changing clothes. He threw the truck into gear and started off towards her house.

Anna sat quietly in the passenger seat. Tim pulled up to the driveway and parked the truck. He turned it off and Anna jumped out and made a beeline towards the house, Tim hot on her heels. Anna didn't have the door completely open when her father's hand connected with her face. Tim pushed Anna forwards and looked her dad in the eye. Both men were pissed, but for two different reasons.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" asked Anna's dad.

"Who the hell do you think you are if you think it is okay to hit women," said Tim.

"She is my daughter, and I will do whatever I want. Leave," said her dad.

"Not gonna happen," said Tim. "She not safe with you hitting her."

"She deserves every one of them. If she could learn how to act then it would stop," he said.

"Mr. Hamilton, you have a call in your office," said a maid walking up to the man.

"If you will excuse me," he said walking away.

Anna had long since disappeared. Tim looked around at what he could see of the house. He heard shuffling on the stairs and turned to see Anna walking down them with a large bag. Anna stopped when she saw Tim was still standing at the door. She looked around frantically.

"He's not here," whispered Tim.

Anna nodded her head and continued down the stairs. She walked over to him and out the door, Tim right behind her. She started digging around in her pockets for her keys.

"Damn it!" said Anna.

"What?" asked Tim.

"Coach Taylor still has my keys!" said Anna.

"You're car is at school anyway," said Tim.

Anna pointed to one of the many cars sitting in the driveway, "I have more than one."

Tim eyed the car before he took the bag and tossed it in the bed of the truck. Anna climbed up in the cab and Tim drove off. He drove back to the school. He told her to stay in the truck and he would be back soon. He walked into the locker room and over to Coach Taylor's office.

"Yeah, Tim?" said the Coach.

"Can I get Anna's keys?" asked Tim.

"Why can't she come get them? I want to talk to her, anyway," said Coach.

"She isn't…she can't," said Tim.

"Tim, what aren't you telling me?" asked Coach grabbing the keys off the wall.

"Nothing. She just needs her keys," said Tim.

Coach Taylor handed the keys to Tim and watched him walk out of the office. Tim walked out of the locker room and over to his truck. He jumped up in the cab and handed the keys to Anna. Anna moved to get out of the truck when Tim grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going to go?" asked Tim.

"Don't know. Figured I would find a woman's shelter or something," said Anna.

"You can crash at my place. Billy wont mind, and I can sleep on the couch," said Tim.

"That's thoughtful, but I don't want this to have any kind of repercussion on your family," said Anna.

"My family can't get any farther in the proverbial ditch than it already is," said Tim.

"Ah," said Anna. "For tonight. I will follow you."

Tim nodded and Anna jumped out of the truck and walked over to her car. She tossed her bag in the backseat and climbed in and followed Tim to his house.


	4. Chapter 4

Anna pulled into the driveway behind Tim. She climbed out of the car and grabbed her bag and followed Tim into the house. He walked through the small kitchen and to a room. He opened the door and started moving clothes off the bed.

"Um, this is it," said Tim. "It's not much, but hey."

"It's fine," said Anna tossing her bag on the floor.

Anna collapsed on the bed and stated at the ceiling. Tim had walked out of the room and was digging in the refrigerator. He walked back in and offered her a beer. She took it and sipped on it while she looked out of the window. Tim had walked back into the living room and was watching TV. Anna decided to relax and stretched out on the bed.

A few hours later the front door opened to reveal Tim's older brother Billy.

"Whose car is that?" asked Billy grabbing a beer.

"Anna's," said Tim sipping his beer.

"Who is Anna?" asked Billy.

"Girl from school. Needs a place to crash," said Tim.

"We can't be taking people in," said Billy. "I can barely afford us living here!"

"Calm down. It's for two days tops," said Tim. "Her dad's beating on her. I couldn't leave here there."

"Whatever," said Billy sitting down on the couch.

Anna was sitting on the bed listening to the whole conversation. She laid back on the bed and drifted off to sleep again. She was asleep for another hour when Tim had come into the room. He shook her slightly and told her that they were going out to get something to eat. She said she wasn't hungry and was going to stay there. Both men walked out of the house and Anna sat up in the bed.

She got off the bed and started to dig through her bag of clothes. When she found clothes for the night she walked down the hall to the bathroom and ran the water for a shower. When the water was warm enough she jumped in. She stood under the water for a few minutes letting the warm water run over her. She could feel her muscles relax under the warm spray of water. She grabbed her shampoo and washed her hair and the grabbed the soap and washed her body. She turned the water off and grabbed the towel and started to dry herself.

"Damn it," said Anna as she wrapped her self in the towel.

Anna opened the door and listened, she didn't hear the Riggins' boys so she walked back to Tim's room. Laying on the bed were her clothes. She closed the door and walked to the window. She dropped the shade to cover the window before she turned back to the bed. She dropped her towel and went to grab her bra when the door to the room flew open.

Tim walked in the house, sans Billy. He had run into an old friend and had stayed at the Alamo Freeze to talk with him. Tim jumped into the truck and drove back to the house. He walked into a quiet house. He shrugged his shoulders and walked over to his room to get Anna. He didn't think about knocking on the door. He opened the door to see Anna reached across his bed for something, but she was butt naked.

"SHIT!" shouted Anna grabbing for a towel.

"Damn…sorry," said Tim.

"Eyes!" said Anna.

"Oh, damn," said Tim Covering his eyes.

He knew he shouldn't be looking, but as he lifted his hand to face he peaked through his fingers. She was taking her time getting dressed. She ran the towel across her body before she reached for her underwear. She grabbed a black thong and pulled it on. He watched as Anna ran her hands across her chest before she went to grab her black bra. Tim tried his hardest to suppress his moan, but Anna heard him.

Anna was taking her sweet time getting dressed. She knew guys like Tim. You tell them to cover their eyes and they watch. She smiled as she ran her hands across her chest before she went to grab her bra. She unmistakably heard Tim moan when she did that. She looked over at him; he had turned around and had his back to her, hand still across his face. She dropped her bra and quietly walked across the room. Tim was far enough into the room for her to close the door and not have him move.

She slowly latched the door and walked back behind him. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. Instead of keeping them around his waist her right hand slowly snaked it's way down hiss front and found his crotch. She started to slowly rub him through his jeans.

Tim's breath hitched in his throat when she wrapped her arms around his waist. He though she was dressed and opened his eyes. He stopped breathing completely when she started to rub him through his jeans.

Anna grabbed the bottom of Tim's shirt and started to pull it up. Tim grabbed his shirt from Anna and pulled it up over his head and tossed it aside. Tim finally turned around and face Anna. Tim brought his hands up to her shoulders. He slowly ran them down her arms and back up again. Tim brought his hands over to her chest and grabbed her breasts. Anna moaned as Tim rubbed his thumbs across her nipples.

Tim leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on Anna's lips. Anna brought her hands up and grabbed the back of Tim's head and brought him back down for another kiss. Anna pulled back and started to undo his belt. Once his belt was undone she unbuttoned his jeans and slid them down over his hips.

Tim let go of Anna's breasts and pushed his jeans the rest of the way to the floor. He slowly pushed Anna back towards his bed. Once the back of her legs his the bed she sat down on it. She looked up at Tim as she gripped him. Tim let out another moan. Anna ran her hand up and down his shaft at an agonizing pace. Tim's rolled in to the back of his head when Anna took his whole length in her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down on him.

"Oh….uhn…mmm…shit…Anna…" moaned Tim.

Tim pulled Anna off of him and pushed her back on the bed so she way lying down. Tim kneeled on the floor in front of her and looped his fingers in her thong and pulled it down her legs and tossed it across the room. He ran his hands back up her legs and slowly moved them apart. As his hands found her center he slipped a finger into her. Anna moaned and lifter her hips towards him. Tim smiled and slipped another finger into her and moved them in and out of her faster. He could tell she was close to the edge and pulled them out.

Tim climbed up on the bed and positioned himself in between her legs. He leaned over and kissed Anna again as he pushed into her. Anna moaned as Tim entered her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him deeper in her. Tim groaned and picked up his pace and pounded into Anna. Tim readjusted himself and Anna let out a loud moan as he hit her spot.

"Ahhh…oh…god there…uhn…yeah…" moaned Anna.

"Uhn…yeah…so good…" moaned Tim as he pounded into Anna.

He could tell she was close to the edge. He reached down in between them and found her clit. He ran his thumb across it fast and hard.

"UHN….OH…OH OH…GOD! TIM!" shouted Anna.

"OH GOD! ANNA!" shouted Tim.

Tim road out the rest high still inside of Anna. He rolled off of her and lay on the bed beside of her. Anna rolled over and smiled at Tim. Tim looked at her slightly confused. Anna pulled herself up on top of Tim and sat there. Anna leaned over and kissed Tim again. Tim wrapped his arms around Anna's waist and started to pull her down on his chest. Anna smiled and pulled from his embrace and started to rock her hips against his. Tim moaned again as Anna kept it up.

"You need to stop that," said Tim moaning again.

"Oh really, and why is that?" asked Anna.

"No energy. Need food," said Tim.

"That's right. You and, oh god! Billy! He's home!" said Anna

"Actually, he's not," said Tim sitting up.

Anna let out a sigh of relief as she climbed off the bed. She stood up and walked out of the room without any clothes on. Tim shook his head as he stood up from the bed and walked out of his room.


	5. Chapter 5

Tim walked out of his room to find Anna sitting on the counter drinking a beer and picking at the fries. Tim walked up to the counter and grabbed a fry out of the bag. He grabbed the beer bottle from her and took a sip. Anna smiled and uncrossed her leg. Tim watched her and half expected her to cross them back the other way. Anna smiled as she took the bottle back from him and left her legs uncrossed.

Tim smiled as he ran his hands up Anna's legs. Again, as he reached the apex between her legs he slipped a finger into her core. Anna dropped the fry she had in her hand. Anna rocked her hips as Tim slid another finger into her eliciting moans from her. Tim pulled his fingers from Anna and pulled her from the counter. He turned her around and picked her up, pushing her back into the wall next to the refrigerator and slipped his hard cock into her. Anna wrapped her legs around Tim as he pounded into her.

Billy had caught a ride home from a friend of his. He was waving at them when he opened the door to the house. It wasn't till he was in the house that he saw Tim and Anna in the kitchen having sex.

"HOLY SHIT!" shouted Billy.

"OHMYGOD!" shouted Anna.

"SHIT!" shouted Tim almost dropping Anna.

Anna freed herself from Tim and ran into the bedroom slamming the door behind her. Tim grabbed a towel out of the bathroom and wrapped it around himself. Billy grabbed a beer out of the fridge and drank the whole thing before he turned back to his brother.

"What the hell were you thinking! Oh, you weren't thinking!" shouted Billy. "Do you know who she is!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Tim.

"I was talking to Tony at the Alamo Freeze. He said that Derek Hamilton's daughter skipped town on him," said Billy.

"Derek Hamilton? As in the scout from UT Knox?" asked Tim.

"Yeah. What's her name?" asked Billy.

Tim didn't answer his brother. He turned around and walked over to his room. He tired the knob but the door was lock. He knocked on it and asked Anna to open the door.

Anna sat on the bed wrapped up in her robe she had brought from home. She could hear Billy yelling at Tim. They both got quiet, which meant they were talking about her dad. She heard Tim walk over to the door and ask to be let in. Anna hesitated a moment before she climbed off the bed. She walked over to the door and opened it. Tim walked in with a towel wrapped around his waist. He pulled on his boxer-briefs and his jeans. He turned and closed the door and sat down at the foot of the bed. Anna had climbed back on the bed and had her head resting on the headboard.

Tim sighed before he said anything, "What's your whole name?"

"AnnaLeigh Carter," she said. "Anna for short, obviously.

"And your dad is?" asked Tim.

Anna didn't answer him. He turned to look at her and saw she was very interested in her fingers. Tim laid a hand on her foot and she looked up at him and sighed.

"Derek Hamilton," said Anna quietly.

"As in the scout from UT Knox?" asked Tim.

If Tim hadn't been looking at her, would have never seen her nod her head yes. Tim sighed and ran his hand over his face. He could heard and take a breath. He turned to see a tear slide down her face. Tim turned and climbed up the bed and sat down next to her. He stuck his hand under her chin and made her look at him. He used his thumb to wipe the tear away from her face.

"What's wrong?" asked Tim.

"Now that you know who I am and who my dad is you wont want to have anything to do with _me,"_ said Anna.

"What are you talking about?" asked Tim furrowing his brows.

"Every other guy I have come across, once they find out whom my dad is they only want to hang out and talk to me to get close to him," said Anna, new tears rolling down her face.

Tim wiped them away and pulled her into a hug. He pulled back from her and kissed her forehead. He wiped away the rest of her tears and held her face in his hands so she was looking at him.

"I promise that I wont do that to you," said Tim.

"Really?" asked Anna.

"Yeah. Promise," said Tim.

There was a knock at the bedroom door. Tim stood up and walked over to the door and opened it up; it was Billy.

"Come here," he said turning around.

Tim walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. He followed Billy into the living room. Billy had a beer in his hand as he sat down on the couch.

"You need to take her back to her dad," said Billy. "She can't stay here."

'What are you talking about? I can't take her back to that," said Tim. "He was beating her, Billy. I'm not going to send her back to that."

"We can't take the chance of him finding out she was here and over looking you at practice," said Billy.

"So you are saying that I should either take her back to her abusive father or toss her out on the street, all so I might have the chance to go to college. Are you serious, Billy? Have you lost your mind?" said Tim.

Tim turned around and walked back in his room to find that Anna had gotten dressed and was sitting on the edge of the bed. She had been crying again. Tim closed the door behind him and knelt down in front of her wiping the tears from her face.

"I'm sorry about Billy. He can be an idiot sometimes," said Tim. "Come on. You need some sleep."

Anna nodded and changed clothes into a pair of booty shorts and a tank top. Anna climbed into the bed and turned out the lights. She rolled over and tried to fall asleep, but the sleep she desired so much eluded her. Tim walked out of the room and into the living room and collapsed on the couch. Billy had gone into his own room for the night.

After an hour Tim got up to use the bathroom. As he walked out of the bathroom he saw the light was on in his room. He opened the door to see Anna sitting up in the bed reading a book.

"You okay?" asked Tim.

"Couldn't sleep," said Anna.

"Come on," said Tim.

Tim took the book from her hand and turned the light off and climbed in the bed. Anna laid down next to him. Anna turned on her side and Tim slid up behind her, wrapping his arm across her waist. Anna laid there and waited until she heard Tim's breathing evened out. She slowly lifted his arm from her and slid out of the bed. She grabbed her shoes and slipped them on and grabbed her bag. She slowly crept out of the room and the out of the house. Thankfully for her Tim and pulled up next to her again instead of blocking her in the driveway. Anna tossed her bag into the car and jumped in. She threw the car in neutral and let it roll out of the driveway and down the road slightly. Once she was far enough away she started the car and drove off.

Tim woke up around three in the morning to an empty bed. He waited for her to walk in from the bathroom or the kitchen, after a few minutes he sat up in the bed and turned on the light. He looked around the room and saw that her bag was missing. He got up from the bed and walked out into the living room and over to the front window. He looked out the window and saw that her car was missing. He turned and went back to his room, slamming the door in the process. Tim laid back down in the bed and stared at the ceiling until sleep overtook him again.


	6. Chapter 6

Anna sat in her car outside her house. She had parked the car on the side of the road. She climbed out of the car and sat on the hood of it and watched the house. After a few minutes she saw the curtains in a room upstairs moved. She waited another minute and the front door opened and her brother Skyler came walking out of the house.

"What the hell is wrong with you?' asked Skyler. "Running off with Tim Riggins? Have you not heard what these people say about him?"

"I had to, Sky, and you know it. I had to get away from dad," said Anna. "If I didn't I would've ended up like mom, beat up and alone."

"Mom was a drunk," said Skyler.

"You say that because Dad told you that," said Anna. "You were seven when she died. I was nine; I think I would know a little more about her and her habits. That's why she had me in karate at an early age. She knew that once she was gone he would turn to me as a punching bag."

"You are lying," said Skyler.

"I wish I was," said Anna placing a hand on Skyler's cheek. "If you refuse to believe me, go talk to Kyle or Mark."

Anna kissed her brother on the cheek before she climbed back in her car and drove off. She drove to the edge of town and checked in at the motel. She still needed to sleep and then go withdraw from the school. She collapsed on the bed and set the alarm for later that morning before she drifted off to sleep.

Billy woke up the next morning and walked out into the living room. He looked over to see Tim missing from the couch. He walked over to Tim's room and listened; it was quiet. He opened the door to see Tim asleep in the bed. He closed the door and looked out the front window to see Anna's car missing from the driveway. Billy walked back to Tim's room to wake him up.

"Yo man! Get up! Anna's already gone for school!" shouted Billy.

Tim sat up in the bed and looked at his brother, everything he had said sinking in.

"She's been gone since early this morning," said Tim running his hand across his face trying to wake up.

"What?" asked Billy.

"I got up at three and she was gone. Clothes and all," said Tim walking into the bedroom.

Billy stood there dumbfounded for a minute before he shrugged his shoulders and grabbed a beer out of the fridge. Tim jumped in the shower and got ready for school. Hopefully she would be there today so he could talk to her. When he was done with his shower he got dressed and grabbed his book bag and walked out the front door.

Anna's alarm went off at ten o'clock. She rolled over ad turned it off. She sat up in bed and though about everything that had happened the day before. She rolled out of the bed and grabbed clothes for the day and jumped in the bed. Once she was showered and dressed she grabbed her bag and walked out of the hotel. She turned in her key card and loaded everything up in the car.

Anna pulled into the parking lot of Dillon High at ten-thirty in the morning. She parked the car and climbed out. She was in a pair of jeans and a UT Knox t-shirt with Chuck Taylor's on her feet. She looked down at her phone, classed would be letting out soon. She sighed and walked into the school. She was halfway to the office when the bell rang for classes to let out. She spotted Tim walking out of his class and she ducked into the office before he saw here. She smiled at the lady at the front desk as she walked over to Mrs. Taylor's office.

"Mrs. Taylor? Do you have a minute?" asked Anna.

"Yeah. Come on in, honey," said Mrs. Taylor. "What can I do for you?"

Anna walked into the guidance office and closed the door behind her. She sat down on the couch and let out a sigh.

"I need withdrawal papers," said Anna.

"Ya'll moving again?" asked Mrs. Taylor digging for the paper.

"I am," said Anna.

"Oh," said Mrs. Taylor. "Just you?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm going to move in with my Aunt," said Anna.

"And your dad can verify this?" asked Mrs. Taylor.

"Um, no. He, uh, he doesn't know," said Anna finding her fingers very interesting at that point.

"And why doesn't he know?" asked Mrs. Taylor.

"I haven't told him, and I have no intention of telling him. Can I have the paper?" asked Anna.

"I can give you the paper, but I can't file it without your father's signature," said Mrs. Taylor.

The door to the guidance office opened to reveal the principal of the school.

"I know you are talking with someone now, but we need you in the hallway, like, now," he said walking away.

"Wait here," said Mrs. Taylor getting up from the desk.

She followed the principal out into the hallway in front of the office to see that a circle had formed around a fight. Tami Taylor and the Principal and a few other teachers started getting the kids to go to their classes. Once the students around the fight started to disperse they could see who was actually fighting.

"Tim Riggins! Skyler Hamilton!" shouted Mrs. Taylor. "I want you in my office! Now!"

Both men started walking towards the office. Tami squeezed by them and stopped in front of her office. She pointed to two different chairs and told them to sit. She opened the door to her office to find Anna pacing back and forth. Skyler saw Anna and started to move. Tami told him to sit back down and closed the door behind her.

Anna sat back down when Mrs. Taylor closed the door behind her.

"Now, back to what I was saying. Your dad will have to sign off on the withdrawal form," said Mrs. Taylor. "I can call him and have him come down here and we can talk it over with him and get his opinion on it.

"NO!" shouted Anna. "I, uh, mean no, that's okay."

Skyler was sitting outside the office and heard Anna shout no. He jumped up from his heat and burst through the door.

"Mr. Hamilton! Take a seat outside!" said Tami

Skyler ignored her and looked at Anna, who found her nails interesting, again.

"What's going on, Anna?" asked Skyler.

"Nothing," said Anna grabbing her bag and standing.

"Sit down," said Skyler.

"Bite me, Sky. I got two years on you," said Anna still standing.

"Want to fill me in on this?" asked Tami.

Skyler turned to the guidance counselor and told her that he and Anna were siblings, but Anna had changed her last name to their mother's maiden name. Tami Taylor sat there awestruck for a moment before she regained her composure.

"What's going on, Anna?" asked Skyler.

"I'm trying to withdraw from school," said Anna.

Tim, who had been sitting outside the office listening to the whole conversation got up and walked into the office.

"TIM!" shouted Mrs. Taylor.

"Why are you leaving?" asked Tim.

"Dude, back up. This is none of your business," said Skyler shoving Tim.

"I think it is my business if I had to take her out of the hell hole you call a house," said Tim, shoving Skyler back.

"BOYS!" shouted Mrs. Taylor. "Sit down, you too Anna."

All three of them complied and sat down on the couch, Anna in between both of the guys. Tami sat back down in her chair after she closed the door and took a deep breath.

"Now what are you talking about Tim?" asked Tami.

Tim turned to Anna, who had a tear sliding down her face. Tami grabbed a tissue and handed it to Anna. Anna took the tissue and wiped her eyes. She grabbed the water bottle Skyler had in his hands and wet the tissue before she ran it across her face. Slowly the makeup started to come off, and slowly the weeks old bruises started to show; along with new bruises.

"Oh my god," said Tami covering her mouth with her hand. "Did you know about this Skyler?"

"I didn't know it was this bad. Our dad is a firm believer in corporal [punishment," said Skyler.

"This is more than corporal punishment, Skyler. This is abuse," said Tami.

Tami stood up from her chair and walked out into the main part of the office. All three of them listened as she told the lad at the front desk to call Mr. Hamilton and tell him to come the school and to call Dillon Police. Anna started to cry. Tim wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to him and let her cry on his shoulder. Skyler patter Anna's leg half-heartedly.

"Mr. Hamilton is already here at school. He is in a meeting with Coach Taylor," said the lady.

"Call down there and tell Coach Taylor to send him my way when they are done, Teresa," said Tami walking back in the office. "Skyler, Tim, go to class."

Skyler jumped up from his seat and walked out of the office without having to be told twice. Tim stayed put on the couch with Anna.

"Tim, I need to talk to Anna alone," said Mrs. Taylor. "You need to go to class."

"Mrs. Taylor…I can't leave her like this," said Tim.

"I know it has to be hard, but you have a future to look out for as well; your own. Now get to class," said Mrs. Taylor.

Tim nodded and hugged Anna once more before he stood up and walked out. Tami got up and closed the door behind him and sat down next to Anna, who started to cry again. Tami hugged her and ran her hand up and down Anna's back trying to calm her down.

Coach Taylor was talking with Derek Hamilton about a few of the players on his team, mainly Brian 'Smash' Williams and Tim Riggins. The phone on his desk rang and he answered it.

"Coach Taylor," he said. "I'll be sure to do that."

Coach hung up the phone and looked over at Hamilton who was looking at the plaques on the wall.

"The guidance counselor wants to meet with you when we are done," said Coach.

"Well, I think we are done for now since neither one of them are seniors yet," said Mr. Hamilton. "I will be in touch with you over the next few years. UT Knoxville is quite excited about those boys."

Coach Taylor and Mr. Hamilton shook hands and walked out of the office. Mr. Hamilton walked out of the locker room and made his way back to the front office. Teresa pointed him towards Mrs. Taylor's office. He knocked on the door and walked in. Tami was sitting at her desk going over some paperwork. She looked up when the door opened.

"You must be Mr. Hamilton," she said shaking his extended hand.

"I am. Coach Taylor said you wanted to meet with me. I assume that this is about Brian and Timothy," said Mr. Hamilton sitting down.

"Actually, no it's not," said Tammy motioning to someone outside the office. "This is about your daughter, AnnaLeigh."

"Excuse me?" he said looking at Tami. "And just what has she done that has garnered a meeting between the two of us?"

Tami didn't say anything. Mr. Hamilton looked at the door when two officers from Dillon PD walked through the door.

"What is this about?" asked Mr. Hamilton.

"We need to ask you a few questions about your daughter," said Deputy Clarke.

"Is she alright? Nothing's happened, right?" he asked.

"Have you ever laid a hand on your daughter in a harmful way?" asked Deputy Clarke.

"What are you insinuating?" asked Mr. Hamilton. "Are you saying that I've hit my daughter? I can tell you that she it lying about that. There isn't a mark on her at all."

"The right kind of makeup can do wonders," said Mrs. Taylor. "These were taken a few minutes ago by one of the officers."

Tami handed over a few photos of Anna with the bruises showing on her face.

"This is absurd. If she has them, then she has gotten them from someone else," said Mr. Hamilton.

"There are bruises on her face from, at most, two weeks ago, and some a fresh as a few days ago. Are you saying you didn't know about this? That she is constantly wearing makeup?" asked Deputy Clarke.

"My job keeps me away from home. I don't get to see her much. So I wouldn't know," he replied.

"We pulled you sons out of class and talked to them, to see if they knew where they came from," said Tami. "And they all have the same answer; you, Mr. Hamilton."

"I'm telling you…" started Mr. Hamilton.

"It is six statements against your, Mr. Hamilton," said Tami.

"Derek Hamilton, you are under arrest for child abuse," said Deputy Clarke hand cuffing him.

All three of them walked out of the Tami's office and towards the main office door. Anna hand walked up to the principal's door and watched as her father was carted out in handcuffs.

"I'm going to get you for this, you little bitch!" he shouted as he was pushed out of the office and down the hallway.

Tim wrapped an arm around Anna and pulled her close. Tami called her back into her office and told Tim and the boys to get back to class. Tim kissed Anna on the top of the head before he walked out of the office.

"Here is your withdrawal paper. Have your teachers initial next to their name and turn this into Teresa at the front desk and you will be all set," said Tami. "No signature required."

"Thank you," said Anna taking the paper.


	7. Chapter 7

Anna sat outside Tim's house at three in the afternoon. Billy was gone to work and Tim was still at school. She climbed out of her car and walked up to the front door. She taped the envelope to the front door and walked back to her car. Skyler and Paul had decided to go with her to their aunt's house. She climbed back in the car and drove off towards Dallas.

Tim was sitting in the locker room. He had just changed out of his uniform and had his jeans on. 'Smash' walked in talking about seeing the scout being taken out of school in handcuffs. Coach Taylor walked into the locker room.

"This stops here. None of you know what the circumstances were and you are not going to spread rumors about with either. He has a family and I am sure you wouldn't want people talking about you parents, so you wont do that to them," said Coach.

He got a unison answer from the team before he walked into his office. Tim pulled on his shirt and walked out of the locker room. He jumped up in his truck and drove back to his house. He parked the truck in the driveway. He turned it off and jumped out, grabbing his bag out of the bed of the truck. Billy was home and was sitting on the couch watching TV and drinking a beer.

"Envelope on the bar for you," said Billy.

Tim tossed his bag in his room and grabbed a beer from the fridge. He grabbed the envelope off the bar and opened it. He unfolded the piece of paper and read what it said.

Tim, I meant what I said when I was going to live with my aunt. I need a change of scenery. Sky and Paul are going with me, so you will have to find some new freshman to pick on. I want to thank you and Billy for your hospitality, even though I didn't stay long. I over heard Billy talking to you about barely being able to afford the both of you, and I want you to have this as a token of my appreciation for everything you've done for, with my dad and everything. ~AnnaLeigh Carter

Tim folded the letter back and laid it on the bar. He looked in the envelope and pulled out a personal check from Anna as he took a sip of his beer.

"HOLY SHIT!" said Tim spitting his beer out.

"What?" asked Billy getting up.

Tim handed him the letter and had him read it first.

"So," said Billy.

Tim handed Billy the check to look at.

"HOLY SHIT!" said Billy. "Is she serious?"

"Yes, she is," said Kyle from the front door. "She wanted me to come by to tell Tim that he was to deposit the check in the back first thing Monday morning. And that if he doesn't I am supposed to do it for you."

"Can she afford this?" asked Billy.

"Yes. She has been saving her allowance money since she was five and half her paychecks for the past three years," said Kyle.

"Where the hell did she work?" asked Billy looking at the check again.

"She knew a lot about football and was an assistant scout with UT Knoxville," said Kyle.

Kyle turned around and walked back to his car. Billy took the check from Tim and signed the back of it.

'What are you doing?" asked Tim. "We can't take that money."

"Yes we can. Regardless of if you want to, she wants us to have it. We are set for the next two mortgage payments and groceries for the next who knows how many months, Tim," said Billy.

Tim sighed and walked into his room. He closed his door and fell face first into his bed. When she rolled over he saw another envelope taped to his bench press. He sat up and opened it.

_**Tim, don't be mad about the money. At least you will have all the beer you ever wanted. :^) I snuck in through the window to give you this letter. You should really think about getting that fixed. To me $5000 isn't much money. Unfortunately, I've grown up having money. As much as you've done for me that you didn't have to, that was my way of saying thank you. This is going to be my cell phone number if you want to call me sometime; (808) 555-9656. Don't call until next week, because I wont have it until then. I promise that I will make it to Dillon, Texas again soon. Thank you for everything. ~AnnaLeigh Carter**_

Tim typed the number in his phone and laid back on his bed with a smile on his face.

_At least I will still have someway of talking to her,_ thought Tim.

**A/N: See if you know where Anna is going that has the area code 808. Good luck! Leave you answer when you REVIEW the story! Thanks!**


End file.
